1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf grip with recesses to insure proper hand positioning of a user and more particularly pertains to hitting truer golf shots by requiring proper hand placement over the grip through strategically located recesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golfing aids including grips of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, golfing aids including grips of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving one's golfing game through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,325 a golf club grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,595 discloses a golf club grip positioning aid.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 321,233 discloses the design of a golf club grip.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 333,333 discloses the design of another golf club grip.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 334,224 discloses the design of yet another golf club grip.
In this respect, the golf grip with recesses to insure proper hand positioning of a user according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hitting truer golf shots by requiring proper hand placement over the grip through strategically located recesses.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golf grip with recesses to insure proper hand positioning of a user which can be used to hit truer golf shots by requiring proper hand placement over the grip through strategically located recesses. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.